Stillwater Motte
Stillwater Motte '''or '''Stillwater '''is a motte and bailey outpost located in the White Sea(Swamp Region in-game). It was claimed by the Company and a few other peaceful clans during 2012-2013, but was made the most use of by the [Trading Company|UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]] as an important base to launch operations into the White Sea and has served as a gateway to the Westerlands from the Swamp spawns. The area also played an important role during the UTC-TLB Conflict where it served as a staging ground to launch counter-raids into Yongton Abbey, held by TLB. Built by mrmagos and submitted on 9th August, 2012https://www.reddit.com/r/MineZ/comments/xxayq/build_submission_stillwater_motte/. It was placed in-game during the 22nd of the same month in a massive build update by NicolaLeveeyhttps://www.reddit.com/r/MineZ/comments/yn1fh/build_team_changelog_82212/. For many early Company members, Stillwater Motte was the Ellis Island of the clan that welcomed their arrival to the Westerlands. The place was also the site of many battles that oversaw the UTC becoming the frequent victors in the area. Not a single battle by the UTC was ever lost on Stillwater Motte since 2012 and as such is remembered most fondly by the Company veterans of 2012-2013. History ''Early Banjo Company'' Stillwater Motte was first visited by Company rangers trying to find the most efficient route to Aspermont from multiple spawns. Though encountered by the individual members before, it was mostly ignored in favor of nearby Yongton Abbey. Gradually, Company members began realizing the viability of Stillwater Motte for it being a low-traffic alternative to Yongton Abbey when heading North and realized the fact that swimming consumed half the amount of food than walking. What took 4 food bars to reach the North by land, took only 2 food bars by sea. This cut down the time spent in spawn towns by members before heading back North. ''UTC-TLB Conflict and Misc. Attacks(2012-2013)'' Stillwater Motte's importance rose when TheLastBandits, who controlled Yongton Abbey, began to attack Company Members along the way down South and threatened the Company's routes from Grimdale to Aspermont. Company Members, specifically QuART stationed themselves in Stillwater Motte to counter-attack whenever a Company Member was killed nearby Yongton Abbey. The place also served as a reserve area for attacks against Aspermont, as the village's distance from the city was close enough to rush reinforcements, but more than far away enough so as not to spoil the element of surprise. Cassmich and her friends, TLB and other bandit attackers were driven back or defeated, thanks to the reserves stationed in Stillwater Motte. However, the American UTC members did not benefit as much due to the differing timezones and only the Asian members were able to effectively call on support from Stillwater. ''Decline of Stillwater''''' When TLB left Yongton Abbey to participate in the fights near Al Hasa, Stillwater Motte's importance diminished as Company members began to use the land-routes more frequently because there was no more major threat around Yongton Abbey. Old habits however made many of the old members still swim all the way North, but as newer members replaced the older ones, Stillwater began to be ignored again. The village however, serves as a very important landmark to people going North from the White Sea and many recognize Stillwater as the appropriate time to go to the mainland continent from swimming. references Category:Location Category:Company Territory